Simple
by mugiwarawarrior
Summary: This is the sequel to Pain. Every since Hinata and Sasuke got married, they thought all of their troubles would be gone right? Well, not exactly...
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my previous fan fiction: Pain. I hope you will enjoy it.

Part 1

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. He and Hinata were invited to Naruto's wedding. He didn't really mind, but the thing was, he had to help with the preparations.

"Jeez, do we really have to, Hinata?" She giggled at his expression.

"Well, it's your best friend's wedding, so I think we should."

"I even have to be his best man…" Sasuke complained. "Why can't they have a simple wedding like we did?"

"I agree that their tastes are…loud. But it is their wedding."

There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke opened it to see Shikamaru with Temari.

"Yo! Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are here for Naruto's wedding tomorrow. But after-"

"You and Temari are also going to get married next month. Yes, yes, Ino broke into our house and told us," Sasuke said with a wave of his hand.

The couple blushed furiously, and Hinata smiled sympathetically. She nudged Sasuke in the side, and bowed and said, "Congratulations." She wore a broad smile on her face.

After they left, Sasuke groaned, "Every since we got married, everybody's wanting to get married."

Hinata smiled and was about to leave the room, when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and eased his lips over hers. She smiled against his lips, and they stayed like that for a while.

When they broke apart, Sasuke announced, "We're training."

Hinata sighed, "Alright." Five minutes later, they were at the training grounds.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" He jumped into the air, and a fireball was launched at Hinata.

She sidestepped it, and was in front of him with her palm two inches away from his chest. But he leaped back in time, and threw three kunai.

However she wasn't there anymore. They drew their blades at the same time, and a clang filled the air. The two jumped apart, and sheathed their blades. Sasuke ran at Hinata, and aimed a punch at her, but she caught, and sent a kick that barely missed him.

Hinata somersaulted trying to kick Sasuke in the process. But he had moved just in time, and formed seals quickly. Suddenly snakes wrapped themselves around Hinata's hands and legs together.

She couldn't move, and Sasuke smirked. Suddenly lightning ran down her body, and the snakes lost their grip, having been electrified.

Hinata looked back at him with teasing face. Suddenly, she was in the air, doing a spin. A kick lashed out at Sasuke, causing him to fall. But he stuck out a hand, and flipped back onto his feet.

They were panting and sweating from all the training, and went home to shower. When Sasuke got out of the shower, he saw Hinata talking to someone at the door.

"Hinata, who is it?" he called.

"Just a minute!" She closed the door, and said, "We have to go help Naruto and Sakura with the preparations now."

Sasuke grunted, "Alright." He turned to go grab something in his room, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and saw a worried look in familiar eyes.

"You didn't dry yourself. You'll catch a cold. Here." With a towel in her hand, she wiped his wet skin, and dripping hair. She was gentle with him, and Sasuke smiled.

He brushed away the hair that covered her face, startling her a bit. "It's ok. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Sasuke and Hinata had been married for 2 months, many girls still chased after Sasuke. Sasuke was glad that Hinata didn't mind his fans.

When they arrived at the site for the wedding, a lot of Sakura swooned at the sight of Sasuke. Even Ino was one of them. Still he ignored them.

"Hey, Sasuke! Help me hang this up!!" Kiba struggled with a large banner.

"Oi! Hinata! Sakura wants to see you about her wedding dress and flowers!" Tenten called.

"This is going to be outside?" Sasuke grunted.

"Yup! And so many people are going to be coming! Including Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade-"

Sasuke shuddered at the Hokage's name. She hated Sasuke, and disliked Hinata for the two had betrayed the village. Her punishment the cruel and different for both of them, but they survived by sending secret messages to comfort each other.

Five years after that, the two of them had gotten married. Now, they were helping Naruto and Sakura with their wedding.

---Meanwhile----

"Oh! Hinata! Thank god you're here! Should I have the bow in the back or the front?"

Hinata pondered for a while, and decided the back would look best. She helped sew the white silk hem to the edge of the dress. Her thoughts flashed back to her own gown. It had been simple with a silk lace around her waist, tied into a ribbon. It was long, but fit her figure nicely.

Sakura's was very busy. It was adorned with bows and embroidered flowers. But then again, it was Sakura.

Later, Hinata helped with the flower arrangements. Sakura had wanted multiple colors, including blue flowers, purple, red, pink, and yellow. There were so many different shades of them, it was blinding.

Sasuke helped carry in all of the chairs and tables. He learned that the ring bearer would be Konohamaru, and smirked at the thought.

Hinata carried out all of the flower arrangements. Sasuke smiled at her as she handed them to him.

"After this, let's sneak back home," he whispered in her ear. She laughed softly, and nodded.

But they hardly got the time to escape. Even when the preparations were done, Sakura dragged all of the girls off for shopping. Hinata would be the only girl who was not a bridesmaid.

The bridesmaids decided to wear a pink slim dress, but when they turned around, Hinata was gone.

She raced back home and found Sasuke sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Gomen. Did you wait long?"

"No, Naruto dragged us to a sake bar, and when they got drunk, I snuck away." He smirked his famous smirk, and Hinata returned it with a sweet smile.

He pulled her over to him and pressed his lips against her. They kissed slowly, but passionately.

"Hinata…" he said against her lips, and she moaned in reply. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. Slowly, their lips separated, and Hinata lay in Sasuke's arms. Soon, they were asleep on the couch, soothed by each other's warmth.

In his dream, he saw a girl with long midnight hair in the distance. He tried to catch up to her but she seemed to be farther away, until she disappeared.

"HINATA!!" But his shouts were futile. He looked down, and a familiar blade pierced him from behind. It was Hinata's katana, but Hinata wasn't holding the sword.

Golden eyes watched him cruelly and mockingly. Slowly darkness surrounded him.

He shot up quickly, surprising Hinata, making her fall off the couch. She looked back at Sasuke, and saw that he had his hand on his forehead.

She placed a hand over his and whispered, "Bad dream?" He nodded shakily, and she kissed his forehead, nose, then mouth. "It's ok. I'm here. I'll always be."

Sasuke relaxed, soothed by her words. "Thank you, Hinata."

PART 2

He woke up to the familiar smell of breakfast. He got out into the kitchen, and saw Hinata with her hair tied up. "Are you hungry? Eat up, and we'll go train."

Training was part of their daily routine. Although Hinata had lost her water element, and summoning jutsu, she still mastered fire and lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

He woke up to the familiar smell of breakfast. He got out into the kitchen, and saw Hinata with her hair tied up. "Are you hungry? Eat up, and we'll go train."

Training was part of their daily routine. Although Hinata had lost her water element, and summoning jutsu, she still mastered fire and lightning. They taught each other different jutsu, like Chidori, or the Judgement, and even Hell's Cloak.

"Katon: Devil's Rain" Sasuke was surprised. The sky began to rain fire, and he did everything he could to dodge each fireball. When it was over, Sasuke saw Hinata drop to her knees in exhaustion.

He rushed to her side, and said sternly, "You know that powerful jutsus will make you ill! It doesn't matter if you have the white snake's healing ability."

She smiled weakly at him and replied, "Well, all I can do is get stronger."

"Still trying to prove yourself?" he said with a smirk.

She nodded, and looked at the rain clouds that were gathering. "Don't we all?"

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, and it began to pour heavily. Sasuke carried Hinata back home. As he walked, he could feel her breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

The two of them sensed unfamiliar presences, and took a different path, instead of going home. Suddenly, 2 shuriken flew out and landed before Sasuke's feet.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispered seriously. He nodded and let her down. He knew she could fight even if she was a little tired. After all, she had been an Akatsuki member.

6 men appeared before them, wearing black kimonos, and red masks. One of them, the leader, raised a hand and pointed a thin white finger at Sasuke and Hinata.

They all rushed at them, but Sasuke and Hinata were fast. Hinata attaked 3 of them, and they dropped dead the moment she slammed her palm to their chests, a beam of chakra emitting from her hands.

2 other men rushed at Sasuke but fell dead when he twirled his blade in the air.

The last one, the leader, stared in horror. He raised a hand, and a pillar of earth tried to slam into Sasuke. But Hinata had appeared, and destroyed it with Chidori. Sasuke thought, _This guy can move earth freely without using handsigns._

The man was about to move again, when he felt a cold metal katana press against the front of his neck. Sasuke finished him with a sweep of his sword.

But all the bodies seemed to disintegrate, turning to sand. Hinata and Sasuke stood there confused.

"I wonder why they were after us…" Hinata said aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe they wanted to dispose of the last Uchiha and Hyuuga." Sasuke replied. "Anyways, let's go home."

They soon forgot about the fight, as if it had never happened. They arrived back home, which was the Uchiha compound. The Hyuuga compound was burned down, (by Hinata) and Hinata didn't want to live in a place of bad memories anyway.

Sasuke plopped onto their bed, but Hinata shoved him off and cried, "Take a shower!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She ducked playfully, but then came back up to let him kiss her.

While Sasuke showered, Hinata got working on lunch. Her hands were chopping green onions when there was a knock on the door.

She called for the visitor to come in, and Naruto and Sakura came in. The couple always visited Hinata and Sasuke, since they had gotten to be really good friends.

"Hey, Hinata, mind if we have lunch with you guys?" Naruto implored.

"I mind." said a quiet cold voice behind Naruto, causing him to jump.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto with wet hair, and black eyes.

Hinata grabbed a bathroom towel, and threw it at Sasuke.

"Dry your hair. You never do! Ano, why don't we have lunch with them? It's been a while since we've eaten together." Hinata asked shyly.

Sasuke grunted in approval reluctantly. Sakura then walked into the kitchen to help Hinata cook.

"Why do you hate having us over, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said punching Sasuke lightly on the shoulder.

"Because you're loud and obnoxious, and you give me a headache even from 200 miles away." Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Hey! You-" He couldn't finish because lunch was ready. Sakura and Hinata laid out the dishes on the table, and everyone took a seat.

While they ate, Sakura kept talking about the wedding. Hinata listened politely and quietly, but Sasuke could tell that she was a little irritated.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

"Mm-hmm."

"The wedding's tomorrow!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Everybody's coming!"

"Mm-hmm."

"And I love my dress!"

"Mm-hmm."

"But do you think I look fat in it?"

"Mm-hm- I mean of course not!" Hinata said, recovering just in time.

Sasuke held back a quiet laugh, and luckily Naruto butt in talking about his training.

"Mn, I wish Ero-sennin was still around. I really miss him, and I owe him a lot for teaching me the summoning jutsu, Rasengan, and a whole lot of other stuff." he said sadly.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Jiraiya had been killed by the leader of the Akatsuki, the organization Itachi and Hinata had been in. For a while, Naruto had hated Hinata, since she was once a comrade of Jiraiya's murderer.

But later he got friendlier with Hinata, and they soon became good friends, especially when she married Sasuke.

"Oh, Hinata! This Sunday is Neji's death day right? Do you want to come with everyone to visit his grave?" Sakura said, a little too brightly.

Hinata's eyes seemed to darken. She said firmly, "No, I'd like to go alone. I'm sorry."

Sakura was a bit taken back and stammered, "I-It's a-alright."

Sasuke grew worried. Every year when Neji's death day neared, Hinata always grew more depressed and gloomy. It saddened him to see her in pain.

Naruto broke the tension by crying out, "But hey! Neji would be happy for you, Hinata! You've grown stronger than an ANBU captain, and maybe as strong as a Sannin! You and Sasuke!!"

Hinata looked at him surprised, and said humbly, "Naruto-kun, you're also probably as strong as a Sannin. Jiraiya-san trained you well."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and blushed at the compliment.

Sakura laughed and said, "Yeah, we've all grown strong in our own way. Thanks for lunch, but we've got to go now. Ja ne."

They left leaving Hinata and Sasuke in silence. Sasuke strided over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked back at him, her eyes dripped with sadness. "N-Neji-nii…" she stammered.

He pulled her into a tight hug and soothed, "It's okay Hinata. It's ok. Naruto was right. Neji would have been proud of you."

She silenced her sobbing forcefully and said gratefully, "Thank you Sasuke. For being there for me, for everything. Could you please come with me to Neji's grave on Sunday?"

He smiled kindly and kissed her. "Of course. Stop trying to carry all of the burden."

Her smile disappeared and she replied solemnly, "But I'm your wife, I shouldn't bother you."

"You've got it wrong. We're husband and wife, so we should face problems together." She smiled, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. He held her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "It's alright. Cry, and I'll catch your tears."

"I wish I could see Neji-nii again. Just once." Hinata whispered back.

Sasuke nodded. He'd be there for her, just like she had for him. Their love would always be strong and simple.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

It was the day of Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Everyone was whispering in excitement.

The priest held a book in his hand, and was announcing the oaths. After the "I do"s were done, and the kiss was to come, Naruto swept Sakura into his arms dramatically, and kissed her passionately.

In the audience, Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Naruto was so dramatic._ Hinata giggled silently.

On a long table, exquisite food laid. Everyone held a glass of champagne and were toasting the newly weds. The two never looked happier as everyone congratulated them.

Naruto stood up on a chair and cried, "Thank you everyone! I owe it most to Tsunade-obaachan, my teachers, my friends especially Sasuke! Even though he looks like the emo person he is, he was there for me!"

Everyone raised their glasses to the toast. Sasuke wore the annoyed expression on his face, but it disappeared when everyone slammed their hands against his back.

Music started playing, and everyone began dancing. Sakura began chugging down wine, with everyone chanting.

Hinata was asked to compete with Ino in a drinking contest, but she refused to. Sasuke, however, began drinking a lot.

Tsunade had gotten pretty drunk, and was laughing pretty hard.

The music changed to "Girlfriend" and Sakura and Ino jumped onto a table and started singing to the song.

Kakashi was reading a book in some isolated area. Everyone was surprised to see him in a tuxedo, although he still wore his mask and headband.

Shikamaru and Temari were dancing when the music got changed to "Come Clean."

Hinata held a hand to her face, and felt strange. She didn't know how to explain. It was an aching feeling. She stumbled to the door of the church. She disappeared behind the doorway, and nobody seemed to notice.

Sasuke won his drinking contest against Narut. He felt a little light headed and looked around for Hinata. Where could she be?

He strided over to Tenten who was pulling Lee away from the table of sake and wine.

"Have you seen Hinata?"

Tenten seemed little distracted as she said, "No, sorry. She could be in the restroom."

Sasuke walked into the church, to look for Hinata. He found her laying on a bench. He ran over to her side, and saw that her eyes were closed. He placed a hand over her forehead. _She's burning up! How? She didn't drink!_

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes snapped open in fear, but then softened they softened when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke held her hand tightly, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was feeling strange. But I'm alright now." she said hurriedly. She tried to sit up, but Sasuke pushed her back down. He felt she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?!" he said harshly.

Hinata was surprised at the harshness of his voice, and replied shakily, "I-I feel as if something is eating me away. I feel another presence, it's so familiar, but I don't know why. And then I dreamed of so much darkness."

Sasuke pulled her up into his arms, and felt her forehead. It wasn't burning up anymore, but still, why was she shaking so much.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." He staggered a little, and hoped that Hinata didn't notice.

Unfortunately, she did.

"How much did you drink?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm, well..not much." At her accusing look, he submitted. "Ok,ok, 2 bottles of sake."

An irritated face glared at him.

He said quickly, "Hey, I'm not that drunk. I can hold up to 4 bottles, and still be sober!"

Her face softened two inches. "Well, it's a special occasion I guess."

Sasuke smiled, and kissed her lightly. They walked out of the church, Hinata trying to forget the terrible feeling she had earlier.

Somehow, she felt that there were traces of that feeling somewhere. It felt tainted with pain and evil.

When they returned to the party, they saw that nothing had changed. The moment Sakura saw Hinata, she pulled Hinata and threw a microphone into her hands. Hinata looked at Sakura confused, and Sakura whispered something in her ear.

A horrified look crossed Hinata's face, and she shook her head. But Sakura insisted. She cried, "Who wants to hear Hinata sing??!!!"

Everyone froze, and then there was a loud cheering. Nobody had heard her sing before. Sasuke had heard her sing before. Except the moment she saw him listening, she clamped her mouth shut. And he only heard 2 words.

Hinata was blushing, and tried to give the microphone back to Sakura, but Sakura wouldn't take it.

Finally, Hinata gave in. She opened her mouth, and began singing, shyly at first. But she grew more confident, and closed her eyes.

Everyone was dumbstruck. Her voice was so angelic, and even Sasuke was surprised.

_I'll give you everything I am._

_Everything I want to be._

_I'll put it in your hands_

_You could open up to me._

_Can't we ever get behind this wall?_

_Cause all I want_

_Is just once_

_To see you in the light._

_But you hide behind _

_The color of the night._

The song ended, and Hinata opened her eyes. Her pale eyes peered behind her eyelids, and she saw that everyone was frozen.

"Oh my god, Hinata. Your voice…it's so…beautiful." Sakura stammered.

Hinata blushed and a cheer erupted from the audience. But they couldn't finish.

Because there was a loud _boom_, and everything was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Everything was burning. Since practically everyone was drunk, they had slow reaction.

Men in black kimonos and white masks appeared. This time, more numerous.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "These guys again."

Kakashi who was right next to Sasuke, said, "You know these guys?"

"They attacked me and Hinata on the way home."

Suddenly a shuriken was in front of Sasuke's face. Before he could react, a kunai deflected it.

Hinata had her arm stretched out. _I don't have my katana…_ she and Sasuke realized.

Sasuke cried, "Chidori!" and lunged at a man who was running at him. He killed the man, but another masked person came up behind him.

Suddenly, Naruto punched the man aside. The man crumbled and didn't move. Red chakra shone in Naruto's eyes.

"I'll kill these guys for ruining my wedding."

"Well, it will be something you won't forget." Sasuke replied with a smirk. The sake was wearing off.

But for those who had drunken a lot, they weren't doing to good. Blood streamed down Sakura's arm as she swung her fist at the chest of an enemy.

Hinata kicked a man away in the face, and used Jyuuken rapidly on another. 7 men were blown away with a small Kaiten.

She cried, "Raiton: Judgement!" Lightning poured from the sky striking all that she targeted.

Sasuke saw her falter a little bit, and saw blood form at the corner of her mouth. _This is too much for her! She's never taken it this far! _he thought with panic.

He caught her as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. "Stop. This is too much for you." he ordered.

Hinata gave him a determined look, but it wasn't just determined. It was almost like murderous intent. He was taken back as she said, "No, this isn't my limit. I will keep fighting."

White chakra laced around her, and lunged out at the nearest enemy. As if the enemies were connected together. The chakra spread to other enemies, and they all crumbled.

A hole was in their chests causing many people to cover their mouths in horror. Eyes turned on Hinata, who seemed indifferent to their looks. Sasuke was also surprised. She had never used that jutsu to such an extent.

Tsunade calmly walked up to a dead body and removed his mask. But the moment she touched him, he disintegrated along with all the other bodies.

Kakashi whispered something in Tsunade's ear, and she turned to Sasuke and Hinata with a glare.

"My office. Now."

Tsunade was furious. "You were attacked by these people before! Why didn't you mention it?!"

Sasuke replied coolly, "We thought it was nothing. Besides, we forgot about it."

"Well, do you have any idea why their after you two?!"

They said nothing. Hinata hadn't spoken a word since she had used the Angel's Decree (the jutsu with the white chakra). She seemed pretty shaken too.

Sakura spoke harshly, "Well, they are the last Uchiha and Hyuuga."

Naruto spoke quietly, "That's not their fault. It's not Sasuke's fault he had a bloodthirsty brother."

Sakura retorted, "Well, what about Hinata? She killed her entire clan! What would Neji say about that? Have you every thought of that before, Hinata?"

Sasuke held his breath. He feared Hinata would have that murderous madness in her eyes again.

She spoke coldly, "You're right. There are countless reasons of why I killed all the Hyuugas. I am not Hyuuga. I have their fightning style, and their eyes, but I am not Hyuuga. You may think I am mad to kill one of the most powerful clans, the people who bore me. But I have no love for those people. I don't care what their fate is."

Her words angered Naruto and he cried out, "What about Neji?? Did you even think about him while you killed your father?"

She regarded him with empty eyes, but said nothing.

Sasuke wanted to defend her, but he couldn't say anything. He knew how she felt. He didn't care if his brother was dead. He didn't think about what his father, who loved Itachi so much, would say. Actually, he knew what his father would say. His father would have said that Itachi was a prodigy, to defeat one of the must illustrious clans.

Tsunade sighed. "Hinata and Sasuke. I will not assign you two any missions until this matter is resolved. You cannot leave the village for any reason."

Sasuke finally said, "You're going to have ANBU watch us aren't you."

Tsunade nodded. "I have to. This is a serious case. Even though you two are stronger than ANBU captains, and can take care of yourselves, this is necessary."

Sasuke and Hinata were stronger than ANBU captains, but Tsunade would never let them become ANBU captains because of their past.

The four went for a walk around the village. Naruto was an ANBU captain, and Sakura was head of the hospital, so the couple kept an eye on Hinata and Sasuke.

Naruto muttered, "I can't believe the wedding was ruined. But its definitely something I won't forget."

Sakura said nothing but glared at Hinata. Finally she spoke up, "Hinata, how could you kill those people that way? It was horrible! Can't you feel?"

Hinata curtly said, "I was once Akatsuki."

"I know, but you're also a Konoha ninja! Couldn't you have any mercy? Wouldn't Sasuke?"

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke? Yeah right. He'd kill without thinking about it. That's why Sasuke and Hinata were made for each other!"

Sakura stopped walking and turned to Sasuke, who didn't look back at her as he continued walking with Hinata. Grudgingly she muttered, "I guess that's true." Then she raised her voice, "But still how could you two do that? It's terrible."

Hinata and Sasuke looked over their shoulders with indifferent looks on their faces that were so alike, they were scary.

"It's life." They said shortly.

When Sasuke and Hinata got back home, they collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly.

"For what?"

"The way I was earlier. I felt like it wasn't me thought. It was something else. Something deeper."

Sasuke pulled her gently into his arms. "It's alright. I understand."

She began to cry softly. "What's happening to me? I feel that to release my hatred, I have to…kill. What if I kill those close to me?"

Sasuke kissed her tears and whispered, "You're the only person I'll ever let kill me. Because I will never be able to fight you."

Hinata closed her eyes. "I will not kill you. I can't. Even if I have gone insane. If you die, there's no purpose in my life."

Sasuke replied, "Hinata, just be careful with the jutsu you use. Don't strain yourself. The snake's healing ability is compatible with your body, so don't push it."

She nodded, and he pulled her closer. He placed his lips over hers, and kissed her passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

For a while, Sasuke didn't see the blood lust in Hinata. They went out with friends more because they had no missions.

Hinata and Sasuke were training one day with their katana and taijutsu. Sasuke feinted to the right, and tried to deliver an upper cut to her left.

She flipped into the air like a graceful butterfly. She rested her foot on his held-out blade, and tried to spin kick. He pulled his katana away to block her.

The pale-eyed girl landed on her feet with soft thud. She charged at him with a ready palm. He grabbed her wrist, making her fall forward. She wrapped a foot around one of his legs to gain balance, but it made him fall.

He cat-rolled along the ground and turned to face her again. He threw his katana, which was a risky move. She deflected it, and ran forward. He jumped over her and recovered his sword swiftly.

When he faced her, she was in a strange position. She was in the position for the 64 strikes, but she had her blade in her upper hand point to the ground.

Hinata brought her blade in an upper cut, and white chakra lashed off the edge. Sasuke dodged it, and knew that she would catch him during the distraction.

He pulled his blade forward, and stopped it 2 centimeters from her neck. But he also felt a cold blade pressed flat against his neck.

It was a draw.

They heard clapping and jumped. Naruto and Sakura were watching in a tree.

"Wow! That was the most amazing swordsmanship I've ever seen! And you guys had a draw! Kami, that's incredible!" Naruto said laughingly.

Sakura said nothing. She had begun to dislike Hinata a lot, and would hardly say anything around her. Hinata, on the other hand, didn't care.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said politely and with a thin smile.

"Ne, why don't we train together?" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke and Hinata stiffened a little bit. They didn't like having other people become familiar with their fighting styles. But it made them even more uncomfortable with Sakura asking. She seemed to be keeping tabs on them.

Naruto cried out with a broad smile, "That's a great idea! You guys against Sakura and me! Come on!"

The raven-haired boy sighed. They'd have to hold back their true strengths. They couldn't trust Sakura with her recent behavior. "Alright."

Naruto and Sakura jumped off the tree and got into a stance holding two fists up. "We'll train with everything. Taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu." Sakura said.

Then the battle began. Hinata jumped back, and Sasuke pressed his hand against the earth and said smoothly, "Chidori Expanxion." Naruto and Sakura jumped away in time barely, for the lightning had numbed their feet.

While they were in the air, Hinata threw 2 kunai. They missed, but on purpose.

Hinata was in front of them and hit them in the chest with Jyuuken. But in their place were logs with explosion tags.

She kicked the logs away into bushes, where they exploded.

Sakura came up behind Hinata, and lunged at her with a fist. Hinata hid a smirk. _She hasn't changed_, she thought.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist, and blocked the chakra there. She spun around and kicked Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura gasped as she flew back. Before she could recover, Hinata was behind her with her katana's flat side pressed against Sakura's chest.

Hinata whispered quietly, "I win." She removed her katana, and sheathed it. Sakura couldn't believe she had lost so easily. And it didn't seem like Hinata was giving everything she had. _How strong is she?_

Sasuke slammed a fast kick to Naruto's side. The blond boy jumped backwards, and five clones were beside him. Each threw a kunai with an explosion tag. Sasuke sent five fireballs at them causing a huge explosion.

Sasuke ran at the clones, and threw one arm in the air. From it, black lightning spread and crackled. "Raiton: Thousand Black Blades." It pierced each clone.

But Naruto was not among the clones. Instead, he came from behind with Rasengan. Sasuke pulled his sword up to protect himself, but it was a distraction. Naruto came to his left with a fist.

Sasuke pushed the one with the Rasengan into the one with the fist. The one with the fist disappeared with a poof, and Naruto sat hard on the ground. He launched a kick into the air, and Sasuke side-stepped it.

Suddenly, agony swept over Sasuke. It burned with searing pain. He willed it to go away, but the more he willed, the more painful it got.

Blood. He felt that if he saw blood, the pain would go away. He needed to see the blood. Feel it between his fingers.

He had begun to quicken his pace in fighting with Naruto, who was having a hard time keeping up. Kick to the left, punch to the bottom right, jab to the top.

"Sasuke…" Her voice seemed to have woken him up. _Hinata…_

He blinked. Naruto was on the ground, and Sasuke's katana was planted in the earth beside Naruto's head. Fear was in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath to recover his senses. He swiftly pulled the katana out of the ground, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, Sasuke, I thought you were really going to kill me." Naruto got back up on his feet and continued, "Let's go eat ramen! I promised to meet Shikamaru and Temari there! They're getting married two days after Neji's death day."

Sasuke glanced at Hinata who was at his side. She hid all expression, but there was a faint glimmer of worry as her eyes met Sasuke's. No, it wasn't worry. It was fear.

They were on halfway to Ichiraku's. Sakura and Naruto were talking loudly about things that Sasuke and Hinata didn't listen to. Sasuke and Hinata were silent, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. They even seemed to be communicating through the silence.

Naruto suddenly threw an arm around Sasuke and yelled, "Teme! Hinata! You guys are strong, man! Why doesn't Tsunade let you guys become ANBU captains instead of just taking regular missions?"

Sasuke turned his head with a "hmph" and Hinata smiled sweetly. They knew that their past wasn't the only reason they couldn't become ANBU. Tsunade was hoping that they'd lose skill and strength by doing simple missions.

But they were a couple, and no matter how hard they trained, they could never beat each other. That was how strong they were.

Suddenly 7 men in black kimonos and white masks sprang in front of them.

"These guys again?! I'll beat the crap out of them!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata. Our leader would like it if you would come along peacefully." A familiar voice sounded.

Confused looks were exchanged between Hinata and Sasuke. They placed a hand on their katana and were in a battle stance.

"Very well," the familiar voice said. He charged at Hinata who was surprised at the speed. She barely blocked a kick with her own leg, then spun around to deliver a slash. But he had grabbed her wrist, and leaned down with one arm down, the other in the air and feet spread wide.

"No…" Hinata whispered with wide eyes.

"Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" She jumped far back away from his field of divination.

Meanwhile, the others were battling. More enemies were arriving, and there were too many. Sasuke glanced at Hinata and saw her opponent in a familiar stance.

_How could that be??_ He thought. Suddenly, the blood-longing feeling shot through him. He cut with delight through each person who charged at him. So many dead bodies laid at his feet, but they soon disintegrated.

He saw Hinata lunge with a Jyuuken hitting her enemy's shoulder, and cutting him in the leg with her katana. But her enemy was quick and nimble. She kicked him, sending him back.

But an air palm slammed into her, and she flew back too. Rage filled Sasuke, and he appeared before the man and slammed his fist into his mask.

The man stumbled back as the mask broke to pieces. Hinata was beside Sasuke immediately and together, they launched a combination attack.

"Katon: Hell's Cloak!!" Fire surrounded them like a storm, and the man stood firmly. His mask was off.

Hinata gasped, and Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Neji's face.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

"N-Neji-nii!!" Hinata stammered.

Flames danced around him, moving in closer to devour him. He regarded her with cold eyes, and a smirk played across his face.

"I see you've gotten stronger, Hinata-sama. And married," he added with a glance at Sasuke. "I'm sorry I don't have time to talk now, but we'll settle this match in the near future."

He turned, and Hinata reached out a hand to call for him to stop. But he had disappeared before the flames could engulf him.

As the fire grew weaker, Sasuke eyed Hinata carefully and realized that she was shaking in shock. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed.

The enemies had left along with Neji, and Sakura said sternly, "We need to report this to Tsunade-sama."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Hinata who had shocked looks on their faces, and asked innocently, "What's wrong?"

_They didn't see Neji._ Sasuke realized. He was about to say, when he changed his mind and replied curtly, "Nothing."

Hinata eyed with him in confusion, but he gave her an I'll-tell-you-later look.

Sasuke curled his fingers around her hand, and led her home. Sakura dragged Naruto with her to report to Tsunade.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, and Hinata faced him worriedly.

"Sasuke, why couldn't we just tell them that Neji-nii is alive?"

His black eyes met her white ones. "What do you think they will say? They will have us under constant supervision, and you know they won't give us a mission to search for Neji."

The pale-eyed girl sniffed softly, and Sasuke's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Hinata."

She smiled lovingly and replied, "No, Sasuke. Thank you. You're right, I just can't believe that he's alive. Do you think he hates me? The way he looked at me…"

Sasuke couldn't answer. Luckily he was saved by the banging on the door.

He swung the door open, and Kakashi almost fell into the room. Kakashi put a hand at the back of his hand, and smiled. "How are you guys doing? Sasuke, did you get her pregnant yet?"

Sasuke and Hinata turned a deep red color, and Sasuke muttered, "Why are you here?"

"I'm taking that as a no. I mean, seriously Sasuke, it's been 2 and a half months since you guys have been married. I was sure you would have-"

"Kakashi!!" Sasuke barked furiously, although he was a deeper shade of red than Hinata.

"Oh right. Tsunade-sama, might have you guys move to a place with surveillance. She'll have the ANBU guarding the place. But it's your choice."

Sasuke and Hinata's jaws dropped. _House arrest??_

"No." The two answered at the same time, in the same tone. Curt, and clear.

Kakashi whistled. "You guys were definitely meant for each other."

They threw him out quickly and strolled back in. Their minds thought about their situation.

Sasuke said aloud, "What is it with that hag? We can perfectly take care of ourselves, and we're the strongest in the village!"

Hinata replied thoughtfully, "Perhaps it's the fact that we are the last to have the blood of the 2 most powerful clans."

He contemplated this and then shook his head. "No, it might be something else, I mean, to have _ANBU_ guarding us."

She agreed saying, "Yes, I'm just a disowned Hyuuga. I don't want the name Hyuuga. That's why I gave it up."

His charcoal eyes softened and he watched her lovingly. He pulled her into a kiss, and whispered, "I know."

XXXXXX

"Hinata-chan, I'm not going easy on you!" Naruto threatened. 10 clones surrounded her and launched punches at her. She jumped into the air gracefully, and landed behind them.

With her Byakugan, she struck each clone with gentle fist, until there were none left. Naruto appeared behind her with a kick in the air, but she blocked it and jabbed a finger into one of the chakra pores.

He collapsed on the ground, but amazing stood up quickly. _As to be expected of the Kyuubi_.

He threw a kunai at her, and while she was distracted formed a clone to attack her. She drew her katana and swiftly plunged it into the clone.

Fire ran along the edge and she threw it in the air. It spun around like a wheel on fire. The fire suddenly turned black and lashed out like a machine gun.

Naruto jumped behind bushes but the fire devoured everything. Finally, he had nowhere to hide. Hinata slid her fingers over the hilt of her blade, and lunged at him. He could barely dodge them, and suddenly she kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over. With an open fist, she slammed it under his chin causing him to fly into the air.

She appeared on top of it and slammed a kick at his shoulders, sending him crashing into the ground.

Naruto groaned in pain and raised a hand in surrender. Hinata was crouched in front of him with a smile. _Every since she was disowned, she's had strange smiles, like you could never tell what emotions were behind them,_ Naruto noted. He probably had broken bones, but with the fox's power, they healed quickly.

Sasuke who was sitting on a tree branch judged the battle. He wondered if there was anybody else in the village who could challenge him and Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata-chan is pretty strong isn't she? I've never really seen her fight."

Sasuke said, "Sai, do you want to try her?"

Sai regarded the offer then shook his head. "I've fought you once and lost. She's as strong as you, so I won't be able to defeat her. It would be pointless to fight useless battles."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Naruto-kun forgot his ANBU meeting."

Naruto slapped his own forehead, and cried, "Aw, crap! Sakura-chan's going to be so pissed!"

With those words, the two disappeared. Sasuke smiled at Hinata and commented, "ANBU in Konoha aren't really strong, eh?"

Hinata smiled softly, "Perhaps, but we know how our friends fight, and they don't change."

The Uchiha boy nodded and they went to grab lunch. They sat on a bench in the park with bento boxes in their laps.

Leaves danced around them. Sasuke watched Hinata with a look that he never showed others. She was beautiful with the wind blowing back her sleek hair, and her white eyes smiling.

He snapped back into reality when a familiar voice cried, "Sasuke! Hinata! Hey, come on! Tsunade wants to see you!"

They sighed in annoyance and followed Ino to Tsunade's office. Tsunade had Shizune talk to Hinata in another room about something to do with chakra system.

After Hinata left, Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. Are you sure that you don't want ANBU guarding you and Hinata."

Fury boiled in him. "Why are you doing this?"

Tsunade didn't look at him and faced the window. "Why else? I wouldn't want you to lose the one you love. That's already happened to you. To many of us."

"And what of it?" His voice was cold and like steel. Blood lust filled him. He couldn't think straight. It almost burned into his mind, and the worst thing was, Tsunade saw it in his eyes.

Still, she provoked him. "Do you really think you are strong enough to protect Hinata? Or will she be protecting you as always?"

The atmosphere was murderous. Then he couldn't take it anymore. Pain erupted in him. Horrible memories flooded into him.

Fire ran along his feet and leaped at Tsunade. She jumped out of the way, and Sasuke couldn't see the look on her face.

_Blood. Blood. Take away the pain!!_ His head screamed. Lightning shook in his hand and in the distance, he could hear yelling.

He was seized from behind, but he broke free kicking the person behind him in the process. Kiba crumbled to the ground.

_Blood. Kill!!_

The door burst open, and Hinata stood with wide eyes. "Sasuke!!"

But before she could appear at his side, a ninja lunged at Sasuke with a kunai. She kicked the ninja hard and he flew out the window. She battled with him, and slowly, hints of blood lust formed in her eyes.

She ran to him, and buried her face in his chest, holding him tightly. His blood lust was destroyed just by her touch. He returned her embrace, relaxing slowly.

Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata. You are under arrest."

The couple glared at Tsunade and Sasuke growled, "Why?"

"For attacking your own comrades. What have you two become? This is for your good along with others."

Chains snapped over one of each of their wrists before they realized it. They were chains that stopped chakra.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried reaching out with her free hand.

He, too, reached out. This couldn't be happening.

Their fingers brushed each other before they succumbed to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

Everything was dark. Water dripped slowly in a corner, but in her mind, it was blood dripping.

They had separated them, placing each in a dark dungeon with chakra absorbing cuffs.

Her throat was dry and she felt dead. Pain and horrible memories racked her brain, and she screamed in agony.

The scream echoed in the empty dungeons, slowly fading, never reaching Sasuke.

XXXXXXX

"Tsunade-obaachan!! Why do you have to lock them up?! They weren't themselves, it's not their fault!!" Naruto cried in fury.

Tsunade eyed him seriously and answered, "That's the reason, Naruto. They're changing, and soon the people around them will be in danger."

Naruto couldn't answer and clenched his fists. Tsunade continued, "The council has agreed, and many of your colleages have agreed."

Naruto stared in disbelief at his friends who wore guilty looks on their faces. With a cry of frustration, he stormed out of the office.

Rock Lee, who had been against the restraining of Sasuke and Hinata, spoke urgently to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't do this. Neji-kun was my best friend, and I feel responsible for Hinata's well being. They shouldn't be locked up like that, it's inhumane!!"

"Lee, this is for the good of every-"

"But not for them!! They will be fine together, they heal each other!! If you separate them like that-"

"Rock Lee!! I'm sorry, but this is necessary."

He looked down in sadness, and turned to leave. Tenten worriedly followed him.

XXXXXX

Screams erupted from his throat. _Blood!! Blood!! Make the pain go!!_

A bored voice called, "Uchiha, you got a visitor."

Sasuke didn't look up. He heard footsteps then, "Sasuke!"

Empty eyes looked up and met bright blue ones. Naruto grabbed the handle bars and yelled, "God, what have they done to you?"

Sasuke restrained the urge to kill and croaked, "Where's Hinata?"

"She's also in the same condition as you. And she's always screaming your name."

The half-dead boy said nothing but continued to look at the ground. Then Naruto was forced to leave, leaving Sasuke in loneliness.

Screams then continued to fill the dungeon, and he cried out blindly, "Hinata!! HINATA!!"

XXXXXXXX

She was on the stone ground, her tears soaking her face. So much pain, and where was Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke…S-Sasuke," she whispered hoarsely. His own name seemed to relieve some of her pain, but it wasn't enough.

Images of her past drowned her, and she cried out. She clutched her head in pain, and tears streamed down her pale skin.

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto listened. There were no more screams, from either dungeon. What had happened?

He checked on Hinata first. She had her back against the wall, and her skin was pale. "Hinata!"

She looked at him, and the breath was almost knocked out of him. Her eyes. So empty, so cold. Like it was made of nothing. It seemed to stab him endlessly. So accusing.

He couldn't take it, and dashed of to check on Sasuke. His eyes were the same. So pained, just like hers.

Naruto escaped to a bright place, although he didn't know where he was. _How could the world be like this? Why do Sasuke and Hinata have to face this pain? Haven't they suffered enough?! _

OOOOOOOO

She had given up. She had no strength left. Hinata felt that she was nothing, had nothing. She couldn't see Sasuke anymore, and the past haunted her endlessly. She longed to see blood spilled onto the stone walls that imprisoned her, but she just couldn't do it.

The prison swung open, and she snapped her head up, and her eyes widened.

Uchiha Sasuke stood before her covered in sweat, panting heavily. "S-Sas-" But he swept her into his arms and held her tightly.

He cried over her, and whispered her name over and over. His tears couldn't stop, and neither could hers.

Their lips pressed against each other, and they savored the taste they hadn't tasted in so long.

Sasuke drew back and placed a hand at her cheek. "Let's get out of here. To another village, because we have no place here."

Hinata was quiet for a while, thinking about those who had been good to them even though they had betrayed the village: Naruto, Lee, Tenten.

She finally decided, "Alright, I guess we have no choice. But shouldn't we tell Lee-kun? He's been like a brother to me since Neji-nii-"

The disowned heiress froze. She remembered seeing Neji's face amon the flames that day when those strange men attacked.

Sasuke tried to distract her by saying, "We can tell Lee, but no one else. Let's go."

He snatched her wrist and they disappeared into the shadows.

They got to their house to pack clothes and equipment. As they hurriedly did so, Hinata asked, "How did you escape?"

"The cuffs weakened slowly, and I summoned a snake with the little chakra I had left. It freed me, and I freed you."

Suddenly they heard bells in the distance: their disappearance was discovered. They evacuated the house, and went to Lee's house. In Hinata's hand was a tiny scroll. In it was:

"Lee-kun,

I'm sorry for troubling you all this time. I'm really thankful to you, for you have been like a brother. Please don't worry about Sasuke and me. Konoha is no place for us, not after what has happened. Perhaps our paths will cross again.

Hinata"

Laying the letter on the pillow, the dark couple left the village again. This time permanently.

In the forest, Hinata spoke silently, "Sasuke, you, too, have recently had a strange longing for blood, just as I have. Why do you think this is? Do you think it has something to do with those men in masks and black kimonos?"

Sasuke nodded grimly, and replied, "We need to get to their leader. Whoever it is may have the ability to resurrect. Have you been having any strange dreams lately?" He spoke as he thought about the strange dream he had that night (refer to chapter 1).

She nodded, and described them. "It's always dark, and then all of a sudden, Neji-nii appears and he smiles so cruelly to me. Then you appear on my other side, your back to me. I reach out to you and cry out, but you never hear me, and continue to walk, disappearing slowly. But Neji –nii was right next to you and there was blood everywhere. Your blood. That's when I woke up."

She looked so pained speaking of her dream, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and held her tightly.

"We'll defeat their leader, whoever it is. We'll stop this blood lust." He kissed her tenderly and for the while, they left their miseries behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

Sasuke and Hinata stayed at an inn for about 3 days, and continued their journey. They asked around for information on the people with black kimonos and white masks. But nobody knew of them.

The two sat on a large boulder near a smooth stream, and unwrapped their lunch. As they ate, Sasuke groaned, "At this rate, we won't find those people."

Hinata as silently for a while, then spoke forlornly, "Do you think there's a chance that there's a different reason for why they're after us? Besides the fact that we're the last of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan?"

Sasuke watched her doubtfully, "What might they be after then? What do we have in common that's so important they want it?"

The girl had no answer to this, because suddenly there was a rustle in some bushes behind them.

In less than a second, Sasuke and Hinata threw 2 kunai at the bushes, and they met their mark.

A man with a mask and black kimono jumped out with kunai in his upper arm. But he couldn't escape in time for Hinata brought him down in an armlock. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and placed it at the man's neck.

"You will give us some answers," Sasuke ordered. The man gulped, which surprised Hinata. She had thought that they weren't really people for they disintegrate when they were killed.

The man finally submitted, and removed his mask. Hinata gasped and Sasuke was at loss of words. The man had black and golden eyes, and his face seemed like it was infested with a disease. Half of it was white the other was normal skin. But the white side of his face seemed to droop.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata. I will answer your questions. And just to settle your distraughts, Hinata-san, my kind has life although we turn to ashes when we die." His voice was deep and melancholy.

"Tell us of your past," Hinata ordered gently.

"My name is Ken, and I was once a human. That is until I along with the other ninja in my small village were kidnapped as experiments. This is the result." He waved a hand at his body, and continued, "We were then had no place to go to, for our village would not take us back for we were monsters. So we went to the people who had changed us and we begged them to revert us back. Their deal: they would find a cure but in return, we had to work for them. After long time, we were ordered to capture you. I was supposed to spy on you, but that has failed now."

Sasuke said nothing, but Hinata urged him to answer a few more questions.

"Our organization is secret so few people know of it, but unfortunately, Konoha was starting to investigate us. My kind are known as the No Faces."

Sasuke asked, "What do they want with us?"

"I don't really know, but it is said that you two posses a special healing ability. I've also heard that nobody has ever met our leader except for that Hyuuga boy."

Hinata sharpened and demanded, "Neji-nii! How is he alive? Why is he with the No Faces?"

Fear drifted in Ken's eyes and he answered shakily, "I-I don't know. I'm sorry."

Hinata's face fell and Sasuke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He then turned to the No Face and spoke, "They want the white snake's healing ability, don't they? But do they need both of us?"

Ken shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Again, they don't really tell us anything. All the other No Faces are all in the palm of their hands, and they're so pathetic."

He then got down on his knees before Sasuke and Hinata. "Please take my life. I have caused pain in other lives and I have had enough of my own. Please take my life."

There was silence except for the rustle of leaves in the wind. Sasuke spoke curtly, "No."

Ken looked up in surprise. Hinata spoke gently, "Ken-san, if you feel that there is no purpose in your life, make one. If you feel guilty for causing pain on others, atone by helping people. If you take your life, what will that do? Others will cause pain, but you, if dead, can do nothing."

Ken glanced at Sasuke who gave a simple nod. Ken stared into Sasuke's eyes and Hinata's. They had seen so much pain, more than him.

He bowed his head and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me realize that I still have a purpose," he sobbed, "Please let me lead you to the organization's hide out."

Hinata smiled softly and Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Ken wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood tall and straight. "Let us begin the journey, for it is in the Village of Suna."

Sasuke and Hinata held their breathes for a second. _Gaara. What if Konoha alerts him of our absence and Gaara find us?_

They traveled for about half of the day and stopped to rest. Ken, who had begun to feel comfortable around them, asked, "You two are a married couple?"

Sasuke said a simple, "Yes." Hinata had gone to fill their bottles with water.

"Hinata-san must be very special to change you. I've heard that you used to be heartless and cold. Well, I've heard that of her, too."

"Hinata…she's been through a lot. Maybe even more than me. She got stronger in less time than I did. But she was close to dying. I asked the white snake to heal her, but there were consequences."

The white-eyed girl suddenly appeared with full water bottles and handed one to Sasuke and Ken. She asked casually, "Ken-san, did you have a family?"

He shook his head and said, "I've had to take care of myself ever since I was little."

Sasuke, curious, asked, "If you and your fellow No Faces haven't met your leader, who gives you orders?"

Ken stared at him blankly, "Why, Hyuuga Neji does."

Hinata blurted, "What is Neji-nii like now? Please tell me."

Ken thought carefully then answered, "He's strict and tough, always follows the rules, but he seems really cold and cruel. Some of the No Faces hate him."

Disbelief smacked Hinata hard. To her, Neji seemed the same, yet different. The way he had smirked so cruelly, it was so new to her.

Desiring to change the subject, Sasuke asked why the organization was in Suna. Ken just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer.

They traveled for about the rest of the day, and finally reached Suna.

"We should find a place to stay, although we don't want Sand nin finding us." Sasuke murmured quietly.

They found a small inn, and stayed for the night. The next day, Ken led them to the organization's hideout. He brought them to a clearing with sandy hills.

For a sudden moment, Sasuke and Hinata thought they were tricked because there didn't seem to be hideouts and such. But Ken suddenly spoke strange words, probably in another language.

A pillar of sand sunk into the ground, revealing a narrow passage. With Ken leading, the group traveled inside. Torches were lighted on the side of the walls.

They then reached a chamber, and an army of No Faces awaited them. Neji stood before the army with a cold smirk.

"I thought you'd come, according to our spies. I'm disappointed in you, No Face, betraying your people." He spoke while gazing at the three of them.

Hinata steopped forward, "Neji-nii, how can you be like this? Where is the cousin I knew?"

He regarded her coldly, and replied, "Where is the cousin _I knew?_ Tell me, why did he die? And when he was revived, tell me, why did he find his entire clan dead? It was all because of _you._"

The girl clenched her fists tightly and he continued, "Our Leader revived me, but the price was his body. The only way to restore it is the white snake's healing power. Which you two happen to possess, although I only need one of you."

With fury, Hinata threw a kunai, but Neji caught it and signaled for the No Faces to attack. It was the begnning of a big battle.


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9

It felt like the longest and most exhausting Sasuke had ever fought. He cut down endless numbers of No Faces, but they seemed to keep coming. He delivered a slice at one, and stabbed one through the heart. Soon ashes covered the ground beneath them.

Ken was also fighting hard, but he was panting with fatigue. Hinata danced among the army cutting many down. Summoning his chakra, he dug his sword into the earth and lightning ran along the ground, destroying countless No Faces. But more came.

Hinata used Kaiten, and other techniques, but they seemed to be endless.

Sasuke saw Neji's smirk in the distance. And suddenly, he was face to face with Sasuke.

"Let's see how strong the Uchiha is," Neji said with mocking tone.

Neji attempted a kick to the side, but Sasuke appeared behind him. A cut lashed out at Neji, but a log replaced him. Before Sasuke could react, Neji jabbed a finger into Sasuke's abdomen and legs. He used the 64-strike forcing in too much chakra, causing it to burn Sasuke.

Still, Sasuke forced himself up, and was about to release his cursed form when Hinata stepped between them. She kneeled beside him, and redirected the movement of his chakra, so Neji's attack had no effect on him.

A frown flashed over Neji's face, and when Hinata stood, her eyes reflected so much hatred.

Hinata said in a low voice, "Sasuke, please stay out of this. I want to settle this with Neji on my own. Please help Ken."

Sasuke glanced at Ken who was sitting among the ashes. His face was paler, if that was possible with his face. Sasuke reluctantly nodded, and watched the battle as a bystander.

Hinata spoke firmly, "Neji, let's settle this. You hate me because I killed the clan. Then we will see who is stronger."

Neji scowled, "Yes, I hate you." But then his mouth curled into a playful smirk, "No honorifics, Hinata?"

She retorted smartly, "You aren't Neji. You have no honor among humans."

"And do you consider yourself human? For someone who will go so far for strength, killing her family just to prove herself, is that human?"

Fury laced within her, and she lunged at her cousin. _It's not him. He's not Neji._ She repeated these words in her mind, and the two cousins fought with the Hyuuga style.

Memories of the Chuunin Exam were brought back. _I won't lose this time!_ Hinata thought with determination.

She blocked his palm, and tried to kick him. The attack landed, and Neji grunted in surprised. Before he could recover, she struck her palm into his chest. He stumbled back, surprised for a while.

He hit the air with his palm, and Hinata was hit head on. Ken had to hold Sasuke back from entering the battle.

Hinata rose as if nothing had happened. Here, the battle changed. Seals flew across her hands, and suddenly lightning lashed out from the ceiling. Neji tried to avoid them all, but he was struck many times.

The girl was panting, because the jutsu took too much chakra. Neji smiled and then jabbed his fingers into her tenketsu. She gasped in pain as she struggled to stand up.

He spoke in a strong voice, "Let me show you my new jutsu."

Once he said that, Hinata felt the chakra in her sucked out and watched as it formed in his hand and shaped itself into a bladed scythe. He thrust it at her.

At that moment, everything slowed for Sasuke. He wrenched himself free from Ken's feeble grip.

A deep gash appeared at Saske's chest. He gritted his teeth in agony, and fell to his knees before Neji. Hinata cried out, and Neji smiled evilly.

Neji's scythe disappeared, and he formed complicated seals. He slammed his palm against Sasuke's blood. Sasuke cried out and a red symbol appeared on him.

The bloody puddle at the ground began to move it was changing shape, as if trying to stand up. While the white snake's power tried to heal the gash, Sasuke cried out more. The moving bloody puddle was absorbing most of the healing power.

Neji spoke in a low voice, "He's reviving from the blood of the one with the white snake's power."

The puddle was practically no longer a puddle anymore. It had taken a humanoid shape and was groaning in a horrible way.

Tears were streaming down Hinata's face, and she yelled, "Neji-nii!! Stop!!"

For a moment, Neji seemed to falter. Her voice brought back memories. Memories he had forgotten. Happy memories.

But then he snapped back, and quickened the pace of the ritual. Hinata gathered up all the energy she had left and snatched her katana. She thrust it into Neji, and time seemed to stop.

Neji dropped to the ground, his blood staining the ground. The shape screamed the most horrible scream ever heard, and Sasuke also cried out.

Hinata collapsed onto the ground panting in exhaustion. Neji's wide eyes stared into hers. His mouth moved slowly, and his voice came in rasped whispers.

"H-Hinata-sama…I'm sorry…for everything." His hands moved to his neck and Hinata saw a silver chain. A silver eagle pendant was hanging from the chain. Neji removed it and pushed it to Hinata.

"I-I'm glad y-you've gotten so strong…" His voice faded, his eyes closed and he didn't move anymore.

Hinata cried for her cousin, her brother, her foolish brother who had been manipulated. She gripped the necklace tightly, and dried her tears.

She tried to stand up, but found that her legs had no strength. She slowly crawled over to Sasuke's side, and was relieved to find that he was breathing. She touched his shoulder, and he opened his eyes and found Hinata staring back at him.

He sat up, and saw that the wound on his chest had stopped bleeding. Sasuke slowly stood up, stumbling a bit, and pulled Hinata into his arms. He carried her out of the cave, with Ken following behind.

Ken smiled behind them, and acknowledged the couple. He saw the loving looks that passed between them, and realized that their love was strong. And even though they had complicated lives, their love was simple.

He could tell that nothing would stand between them. It was simple.

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. I had trouble with deciding between different possible endings, but I liked this one the best. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sad to say that I won't be writing another sequel to this, but I'll continue to write sasuhina fanfics. Thanks for the support!


	10. epilogue

**Epilogue- **

**It had been a long time since that day. And ever since that day, Sasuke and Hinata never felt blood lust again. They had moved to the Rain village and lived near Suigetsu.**

"Hey, Sasuke!! It's great since you moved here, but why did you do it again?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and replied, "I've told you so many times. The Leaf won't take us back, and we don't intend to go back."

"Well, you guys do look happy here." Suigetsu grinned a shark grin.

Hinata walked out of the house, carrying a bundle of clothes. Among the bundle was an adorable little baby. Suigetsu's grin broadened and he punched Sasuke lightly in the back. "You silly bad boy." With that, he left.

Sasuke was just about to loose his cool, when the baby began to giggle. He peered down at the little creature in his wife's arms, and held out a finger to it. A small fat hand grasped his finger tightly and a giggle erupted from it's throat.

Hinata smiled gently, and spoke soothingly, "Say hello to Otou-san."

It hit Sasuke immediately. He was a father, and he couldn't believe it. He had a healthy baby, and a beautiful wife.

In a tiny voice, the baby gurgled, "O…tou..san." It smiled a bright smile, and Sasuke smiled. He kissed its forehead, and it giggled absurdly.

Sasuke gazed into Hinata's eyes. Hinata. His wife. His love. He leaned in towards her, and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too as she felt his warm hand at the back of her neck.

The distance between them closed. Lips pressed against each other. And between them was a baby that would be strong. It was happily ever after in the end.

OOOOOOOOO

Author's note!! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!

This is the end of Simple. I had intended this to be the end, but SasukeUchiha911 wants to continue the story, so I have given him permission. Thank you for reading this series. And Thank you for the supports


End file.
